On the edge of a knife
by oddbird
Summary: He hadn't been careful enough. He hadn't made sure to cover his tracks, he hadn't run. He should've but he hadn't, and Sasuke silently cursed himself for that. Now he was here and the hunt had ended. He was the prey and the hunter had found him. NaruSasu.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Name:** On the edge of a knife  
**Author:** Ibilintu/Aryna  
**Pairing:** NaruSasu  
**Rating:** M (sex and violence)  
**Warnings: Disturbing imagery!** Gore, violence, non-con that isn't actually non-con, MxM sex. Read at your own risk! You have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi, I'm just borrowing and making no profit at all.

**A/N:** Okay, so... This is one of those fics that just demanded to come out. It's weird, maybe a bit yuck, it doesn't make sense on any level and I don't get it, but I felt like I had to write it and since I did, I figured I'd publish it as well. Yeah.

I'm working on a new multichap fic as well, and I'm doing my best to give it a happy ending :'D Also, thank you for the reviews on Dead man

But for now, enjoy this one.

* * *

"Itachi...? Itachi, where are you? I know you're here... Come on, I just want to talk to you a bit... Itachi!"

A tired nurse grabbed the swaying man by the arm, not the slightest bit intimidated by the knife the man was carrying. She knew he would mean her no harm for her hair was bleached blond and she could by no means be mistaken to a dark-haired man.

"Come on, Uchiha, it's time to go back to your room..." Gently she turned him around and glanced at the knife quickly, knowing that it would be no use trying to take it away from the man. They had tried a few times, one of them almost ending up being stabbed, and the couple of times they had managed to snag it away it had mystically appeared back to the young man's bedside next morning. No-one knew whether someone was bringing it back to him or had he just sneaked out to get it during the night. Most of the nurses wanted to believe it wasn't the latter.

"How did you even get out this time?" she asked, sparing a brief look to her wrist watch. Her shift would end in fifteen minutes and then she could close off this cursed place for the night. No-one would stay here overnight, the insane people held here did not need anyone to look after them. Not during the nights.

"He let me out", the young man with short-ish dark hair and pitch-black eyes answered almost sheepishly, playing with his knife. The blade cut a tiny wound to his fingertip and a smirk crossed his face as he squeezed the finger and tapped it against the wall they passed, leaving a dark red stain on the already filthy paint. No-one would notice, no-one would care.

"Who did?" She asked even though she knew it already.

"My brother. He's here, and he's waiting for me. He wants me to come after him, he's waiting for me to come, he wants me to stab him to death... You know he does. Just like he did to mom and dad, just like that, let his blood pour out like mom's did. He wants it, and he's here for me. You should let me go search for him. He might harm you." Suddenly the dark eyes looked almost worried as they turned to look at the nurse.  
"I don't want him to harm you. Any of you. " The man shook his head, looking like a kid that had finally come into a big decision.

"Although. He could harm him..."

The nurses didn't bother asking who her patient was talking about, she didn't want to know. Maybe they would find a corpse from the halls a few days later, but before that, she didn't need to know. It couldn't be anyone important; there was no-one important in this place, or rather nobody was important here. They were all just crazy.

"I'm sure he won't harm us. And besides, we'll be leaving for the night soon, to our homes. He won't find us here, and you can sleep peacefully here. Doesn't that sound nice?"

The man nodded slowly, looking somewhat reassured, and he walked obediently into his room when the nurse held the door open. She took a step back when he turned around, trying not to look at the disgusting mess that was a room of the man, and started to pull the door close.

"Yes, that's good, that's good, he won't find you. But..."

The door was almost shut, only a small gap left, but it was enough for the man. He leaned closer, staring straight at the nurse through the gap with his only one currently visible dark eye, madness swirling in the onyx depths as a slow eerie smirk spread to his face.

"I don't sleep."

She slammed the door shut, trying to ignore the lonesome chuckle from behind it, and locked it. It was no use and she knew it, somehow he always managed to break out during the night, but now she did it just out of habit. There were patients out there that would've needed proper locks more than the last Uchiha.

A quick glance at her watch made her decide that it would take her at least five minutes to walk to the front door and then she'd be free to go, and so she headed out to that direction, following the same hallway they had come here with the man. There was not supposed to be anyone around and she breathed a little more freely, knowing that she'd be out of here in a few minutes. Her colleagues were probably waiting for her already, anxious to get away, and for the millionth time she wondered why she hadn't quit this already. Maybe it was for the patients, after all.

She turned around the corner and had to muffle a scream as she found herself standing face to face with another young man. This one had bright red hair and odd dark circles around his eyes -some said they were tattooed- and he was rather short, hardly as tall as the nurse as he stood there. He was staring at the bloodstain the raven had left on the wall, a concentrated look on his face. He was wearing only light hospital gown and a heavy dark scarf wrapped around his shoulders; as long as the nurses knew the man took it everywhere with him, even to the shower.

The man didn't seem to notice her so she let out a quiet sigh, deciding that her shift was definitely over, and then started to slowly walk past the man. Gaara was known for never talking to anyone and as far as she was concerned, he had never done any harm to anyone. He never spoke and never slept, it seemed, usually he was seen sitting or standing in some corner and just staring in front of him, at something no-one else could see. In a way, he was more scary than some of the more aggressive patients. They at least rarely popped out of nothing like the redhead.

"Pretty miss?"

The nurse froze on her tracks and closed her eyes for a second. Maybe she had just heard voices, there was no way that man had just spoken to her. His voice had been so soft and so light, almost like a child's, and she never wanted to hear something like that from someone that looked like a grown man again.

"Pretty miss?"

Taking a deep breath and fighting down the shudder she turned around, hoping that her smile didn't look too forced.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"What is pain, miss?" He stepped closer, slowly with silent steps. "Can you tell me what pain is?" Step, step, step, like dripping water or a hand of a clock.  
"Can you show me what is pain?"

The night fell heavy, with no lamps being lit inside. The hallways were dark as the night itself but they didn't care, they didn't need the light. And if they did, they could always turn on the lights.

Sasuke held his knife in his hand, stroking the dull side of the blade lovingly with his fingertip. Blood had dried on his finger but he hadn't even noticed, the knife taking all his attention. It was a very regular kitchen knife, but it was long and sharp, very good for stab-stab-stabbing.

He smirked to himself before walking over to the door and turning the key in the lock. They didn't know about it, the nurses, about the key. Sasuke had had it for long, since the day it had been forgotten on the floor near his door, or maybe dropped he didn't know, and he had taken it. Now he was free to go, he didn't need to stay in his room, it was too small anyway and Itachi wanted him to come. The raven was pretty sure that Itachi had given him the key as well, the nurses weren't stupid, they didn't just drop keys to the floor. No, it had definitely been Itachi, it was all part of his plan. They just didn't understand it, the nurses.

Whistling quietly Sasuke stepped out of his room and dropped the key into his pocket. There was still one pocket without holes in his pants, they weren't that old yet. And when they got too disgusting he'd just take pants from someone else, or ask the nurses. The nurses would give him new pants. They might even take him to a shower.

A sudden wailing noise from behind him stole Sasuke's attention and he spun around, holding his knife up for a strike. But it wasn't Itachi. It was another man with long dark hair, a man whose eyes he had blinded with his knife when he had mistaken him to his brother. Sasuke knew his name was Neji but he didn't know why Neji was here. Earlier Neji had been quite a pretty guy, many of them had noticed it, but then Sasuke had cut his eyes. It had been a clean cut straight across Neji's face, the tip of the blade dipping into both eyes and making them burst out.

So much blood and screaming. Neji was a loud man.

Sasuke hadn't really cared. It hadn't been Itachi. He had murmured an apology and then turned to leave, just to see Gaara, the odd redhead standing right behind him and staring at the blood that was flowing down Neji's face as the brunette clawed at his eyes, apparently trying to ease the pain. Sasuke had walked past Gaara, leaving them before Neji's shrieking would attract more people. He didn't need others, he only wanted to kill Itachi. Then he could go back home.

Later that night someone had tied a white cloth over Neji's eyes with a tight knot. Sasuke was pretty sure the cloth had never been changed.

Talking about pretty guys. Another smirk crossed Sasuke's face and he headed to the kitchen to grab something edible. Not that the place had much food to match his standards, but he wasn't going to eat it himself, oh no. He would take it to the dog boy, to play with him a little. The night was long and his hunt was long, he needed some cheering up at times.

In the kitchen it was empty. Sasuke glanced at a corner where he had expected Kankuro to be, but the man was not there. Usually he was, playing with his dolls, making them talk and walk and have a conversation. Sometimes he amused the girls with them.

Sasuke snagged a whole sausage from the fridge, sneering when he had to place his hand into the cold fridge. It didn't feel all that nice, but then again, fridges were always like that. He remembered it well, they had had a large fridge at home. Mom had made good food and then put it in the fridge.

Shaking his head Sasuke strode out the kitchen and towards the room he was looking for. He was a grown-up man already, he shouldn't be thinking about his mom like that. And besides, his mother was dead already.

The thought made him clench his knife a little bit harder and he gritted his teeth, glaring around in the darkness. He had sworn to find Itachi and now that his brother was here... It would be so easy..

"Kiba...? Hello, Kiba, you there? Come here boy, I've brought you some sausage!" He was there, at the door he'd been looking floor. It looked like a door to a cage, with strong iron bars going from the floor to the ceiling and separating the small room from the hallway. The smell coming from the room was rather disgusting and Sasuke figured he should probably ask the nurse to clean up Kiba's room again.

A hoarse bark emerged from the cage and a man not much over 25 ran to the iron bars, almost bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. He let out a whine, staring at the sausage in Sasuke's hand like he'd never seen anything better – which probably was the case. Slowly and carefully the raven cut the sausage into nice even pieces, just the right size for Kiba to eat, and then started throwing them into the room through the gaps between the bars, watching the dog boy dash after them and swallow them without a single bite.

Sasuke smirked with a hint of pity in his eyes. Poor man, all of them couldn't be that lucky. But watching him made Sasuke feel rather grateful for the fact that he wasn't mentally ill.

Hungry. He was so hungry. He had to drink. Or eat. His mouth was dry and his lips were cracking, and his long sharp nails clipped against the wall as the crouched forward on all floors, moving as fluidly as a real animal. Other than the quiet clipping he didn't make any sound as he slid through the hallways, lurking in the shadows and avoiding the occasional spots of light like they would kill him. Light burnt his eyes, and he didn't want that. Even if he didn't mind the pain, he didn't like it. He saw well in the dark. All the others didn't.

But he didn't care about all the others. He wanted just one, his prey, his beautiful delicious prey, his prey that had been running from him for so long. He didn't know where his prey nested, otherwise he could've gone and taken him by surprise, but now he had to hunt, and he enjoyed it. Or he would've, had he not been feeling so empty from the inside. There was a hole in him, and his prey would fill it, he knew. It wouldn't be the first time. His prey was his, only his.

He scratched his cheek when he came to a crossing, his nails rubbing against the old scars there. They were swollen and itchy after being torn open to many times but he didn't care. They were his scars and he could tear them open if he wanted.

With a shrug he slowly slid to the right, letting out a low snarl when he passed someone. The guy in the halls took a quick couple of steps to the side, giving him the space he needed to pass and he hissed as if he was thanking him. Nothing more was said, he didn't need to say anything, no. Instead he sniffed the air, trying to locate his prey. Where was he tonight, where was his beautiful bird?

A low howl tore through the air and he lifted his head, sniffing the air again. Was that it? Was his prey there? He knew that his bird sometimes visited the dog, he did that as well, but would he be so lucky tonight? A feral grin crossed his face and he picked up his pace, now running as low and fast as he could, the empty hole in his stomach growing and growing. Soon he would be there, he knew it, he could feel it. His prey was there, and he would get him, would get his prey for this night.

Sasuke gave Kiba another smirk and fed him the last piece of sausage, patting the brunette's head when they were done. The man let out a pathetic whine when the raven stepped back and Sasuke promised to come again, walking backwards away from the door. Kiba would start howling the moment he turned his back or disappeared from the dogs view, and Sasuke hated it when that happened.

Thud.

"Hello, Sasuke!" a low voice growled right from behind his ear and a long warm tongue darted out to lick his ear, making a rapid shudder run up his spine.

He hadn't been careful enough. He hadn't made sure to cover his tracks, he hadn't run. He should've but he hadn't, and Sasuke silently cursed himself for that. Now he was here and the hunt had ended. He was the prey and the hunter had found him.

He didn't have time to even shriek when he was grabbed by his collar and his legs gave out as the other man started dragging him away from Kiba, the hold he had of his knife almost loosening enough for him to drop it. Sasuke let out a low snarl and grabbed the knife, tearing new cuts to his hands since he held it by the blade now, and tried his best not to choke on his shirt's collar as he was violently dragged to an empty room.

The man dragging him on was humming to himself with triumphant, excited voice, and all the while moving forward he remained crouched like an animal, ready to growl at anyone who might try to threaten him to let go of his prey. He licked his lips and finally let go, running off to slam the door shut after them. No-one had ever tried to interrupt him, but he wanted to make sure, just in case. That blind fortune teller had the habit of following Sasuke around and trying to tell him something, and Naruto didn't really like it. Only he had the right to hunt his bird, his lovely lover.

Sasuke had been left coughing violently, the blade of the knife biting sharply into his palm and letting blood flow freely down his arm. He wrinkled his nose disapprovingly when the liquid stained his already dirty sleeve, making it all sticky and disgusting. Propping himself up on his elbows, Sasuke let his gaze circle the room, his eyes immediately stopping at a dark figure in the corner. It was lying down, curled up, and it wasn't moving at all, not even when Sasuke threw a stone from the floor at it. That was when he realized that it had to be dead. Yep, it was likely the previous owner of this room, a man that had maybe starved to death or had killed himself, and the nurses had yet to take him away. The room didn't stink all that bad so he couldn't have been dead for long.

Other than the corpse, there wasn't that much dirt around. The tiny window was giving in a bit of moonlight, illuminating the hollow scenery and creating flickery shadows to the corners. The walls were stained and so were the floor near them, the bed under the window was old and almost broken down with just some filthy bedsheets on it. Sasuke scoffed a little at the bare room, knowing that his own was definitely better. Whoever had lived here had probably been quite a lunatic.

Before he could think anything more, a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him back against a slim yet hard chest. Hot breath ghosted on his neck, making him shiver with an unnamed emotion, and he wasn't given a single warning before the sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp and instinctively tried to squirm out of the hold, but the hands holding him were strong, the sharp nails digging into his skin. He could feel blood running down his shoulder and pooling up on his collarbone, hot and very smelly, and the teeth were still sinking deeper.

The blonde growled something Sasuke didn't understand and he gripped his knife tighter, forcing himself to stay calm. He would not give in to that creep this time, no fucking way. He was not afraid of this man, not like so many others, he only had to find...

"Oh, shit! Stop!" The teeth were now tearing his flesh, the wound burning like a fiery hot iron had been pressed to his skin and Sasuke found himself struggling like crazy, trying to pry away the hands holding him, to get away from that crazy, psychotic...  
"Monster!"

The pain eased immediately as the owner of the ripping, torturing teeth pulled back. For a moment it was quiet, and Sasuke could listen to his own breathing as it slowly calmed down and matched Naruto's. Minutes ticked by but he couldn't relax, the calm before the storm atmosphere looming over him like a huge storm cloud.

And then everything exploded.

"I am not a monster!" the blond shrieked, his voice breaking by its own force, and after the sentence came a long ferocious growl, and Sasuke found himself being thrown across the room.

He landed painfully on his elbows, the knife pressing hard into his palm, and he cried out with Naruto's weight suddenly on the top of him. He tried to get up but the weight was too much for his malnourished body and he fell flat on his stomach again. Almost inhumanly fast hands were tearing off his shirt, leaving deep red trails on the pale skin of his back, and the sharp teeth gnawed at his shoulder again, the feeling being like a thousand needled had been pushed into his skin.

"I am not a monster, how can you say that? You know I'm not, you know it, I don't hurt people, I don't, and you love me! You let me hunt you, you like it, don't you, I know you do. You like the hunt and you like being caught and you love me, you love it when I catch you, don't you?" Naruto chanted with low, feral voice and never stopped trailing quick sharp bites along his lover's shoulder and neck right up to his ear. There was no fabric covering Sasuke's back anymore and he grinned happily, enjoying the view of the pale skin being full of scratch marks. All his, his prey! He loved Sasuke, he loved hunting him, and Sasuke loved him back, he was so happy right now.

The moonlight caught the shiny blade of the knife and the light flashed as the knife came up, the raven blindly shoving it to where he thought Naruto might be. He hated it, he hated every second of it, it was wasting his precious time, Itachi could be gone soon, but Naruto wouldn't give up, he wouldn't stop the hunt, he was always behind the corner and so Sasuke was sacrificing the knife he had saved just for Itachi in order to get away. It had always been sharp and polished, ready to cut his brother's neck, and now it would be stained in someone else's blood, he couldn't let the blood dry, it would stain the knife.

If only Naruto hadn't been faster. His eyes catching the flash of light that reflected from the blade, Naruto jumped to the side and the knife tore off just a piece of his sleeve. With a quick yank he had dislocated Sasuke's arm, grinning at the shout of agony, and the knife fell on the floor, still shiny and pretty. His hands lifted it up in the air, examining the blade and then Sasuke's hand.

"I know, I know, you like to play with knives, I've noticed... Let's play together, this time!" Chuckling at himself, Naruto kept Sasuke's palm against the floor, ignoring the noises of protest. Carefully he placed the knife right above the pale hand and then let it dip lower. It pierced the skin, blood rushing out of the wound, and Naruto pulled the blade back. Fascinated, he watched the flow of blood in silence, and then let the knife dip down again, one two three...

When he was done, the back of the slim hand was covered in bleeding wounds, none of them being deep enough to be called a severe injury. The knife was thrown to the corner with an angry shout from Sasuke, and Naruto pressed his fingertips against the bleeding hand, a curious look in his eyes. There was a small puddle of blood forming around the hand and that was where the blonde dipped his fingers next, examining the blood on the digits curiously. Slowly he brought the fingers to his lips and licked them, the metallic taste bringing a fascinated grin to his face.

Sasuke had been watching the whole time, knowing that it was no use struggling when his shoulder was like that. Lying on the cold floor, he was starting to shiver, and it didn't help what Naruto had done with his hand. But he'd been lucky, it hadn't been his stabbing hand. Now he should just get his knife back...

A surprised gasp made its way past his lips when Naruto's face was suddenly right in front of his, their noses almost touching.

"See, Sasuke! Isn't this great! We're exchanging blood, like blood brothers! So cool, we're really bonding... It's so good..." The last words were practically a pleased purr and as a complete contrast to his behavior up until now, the blond hunter leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips.

The repulsive taste made Sasuke shudder but he didn't pull away. Instead, he leaned forward into the kiss, enjoying the soft purr that rose from Naruto's throat when their tongues entangled and almost goodnaturedly fought for control. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and nearly loving, and Naruto didn't stop purring even for a single second, not before they pulled apart again. The blonde's lips were glistening from saliva as Sasuke watched him, the blood having disappeared completely into the kiss. He didn't taste it on his lips either, maybe Naruto had swallowed it... He couldn't tell. But his shoulder was still aching and his hand hurt and he wanted his knife back, his poor knife had been thrown away and Itachi was still here... He couldn't do this with Naruto, not yet, not when his brother was still wandering freely around. He'd go kill Itachi and then go home and take Naruto with him, and he'd tell Naruto to hunt other things and not him... But first he'd have to get his knife...

An offended snarl broke free from Naruto's lips and there were suddenly sharp teeth biting into his neck. Sasuke hadn't even noticed he'd tried to move, but now that he gave it a thought his hand _was_ stretched out towards the weapon. When he'd moved it he didn't know and didn't care, it only mattered that Naruto was sitting on his back, biting his shoulder. It was not the same side as before, it was the other, and now there was no blood, Naruto wasn't trying to hurt. He was just holding the raven still, not wanting to let him go.

"Don't go, Sasuke, don't go away. Don't leave me alone yet. Don't hurt me", the hunter whined pathetically from the top of him, shifting his weight a little. Thin fingers raked through Sasuke's hair, apparently trying to be gentle put ending up tugging at the tangles in the dark dirty hair.

The raven let out a sigh, forcing himself to relax and pull back his hand again.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Naruto, it's okay", he murmured, awkwardly twisting his elbow to reach to pat Naruto's leg. He had no idea where this was going, but he knew Naruto was nowhere near finished for the night,

"And don't take the knife! Bad bad knife, tried to hit me... How can you carry such a knife? Maybe you want to hit me with a knife too? Hit and draw blood and let me die? Would you do that to me, S'uke?"

"...of course not."

"Liar!" A feral growl escaped Naruto's lips and the blonde yanked hard at the dark hair, forcing the pale neck to arch painfully backwards-  
"You're lying, lying, you bad boy... You already tried to hit me, so don't lie to me S'uke... It's not nice, not nice at all..."

A sharp nail pressed to Sasuke's Adam's apple and slid higher slowly, coming down almost immediately. The nail pressed against his collarbone thoughtfully and stopped there, rubbing the skin on the bone as the owner of the hand appeared to be lost in thought again.

"Naruto, it's okay... I won't stab you now, I just need the knife... It's cold and Itachi is h-"

Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as he was roughly thrown to his back, a fire bursting from his dislocated shoulder. He let out a ragged cry, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the black emptiness threatening to swallow him. He wouldn't faint, he wouldn't, not now...

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, it's always about him! Shut up, teme... Shut up! Say my name sometime! Stop that 'Itachi Itachi'!" Tearing teeth bit down to his collarbone, tearing another muffled scream from Sasuke's throat. They broke the skin, a hot tongue darting out to lap at the blood before the hungry lips continued down, wrapping around a nipple.

Sasuke's back arched and he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet as the teeth started abusing the hardened nub, biting and tugging at it until it was hot red and hurting from the treatment. Only then they moved over to the other, pleasure and pain shooting from it as Naruto's mouth kept abusing the sensitive flesh. Sasuke's own teeth bit down to his lower lip, his attempts to withstand the pain seemingly futile as he cried out again, his hand flying to grab Naruto's hair. It hurt so much, it was too much, his nipple would come off, he was so sure.

Naruto bit down again, purring pleasedly at the low shout of surprise and pain he got as a reward. Yet still he wasn't satisfied, his ass wiggling oddly in the air as he released the abused nipple and glanced up at Sasuke's face.  
"Not like that, that's wrong... Say my name, my name, it's Naruto. Say it!"  
His nails dug into Sasuke's fabric-clad thighs as the blonde's tongue flashed out tot deliver one last lick to the sore nipple, his lips then moving lower again. A disappointed groan escaped the hunter's lips when his attempts to leave a mark on Sasuke's stomach proved futile, and the hasty fingers started to fiddle with the raven's pants fly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto unzipped his pants with no shame whatsoever, the blue eyes gleaming maniacally as they turned to look up at him. It didn't embarrass him the slightest bit to admit that he was getting hard already, the treatment to his nipples having brought him an awakening arousal, and the way Naruto was looking at him right now...The raven felt another shiver go through him, almost throwing him off balance when Naruto's hand finally found its way into his pants.

"Oh, oh, Sasuke... I'm so happy that you still like me!" And in all his bestiality, Naruto tore off the remains of pants Sasuke still had on and nuzzled the quickly hardening erection, giving it a few licks as if he was a kitten lapping cream from a bowl. The pale thighs under his hands tensed but the sensation wasn't enough to make his prey moan yet, and a wicked smirk crossed Naruto's face. He sure knew how to make his beautiful bird cry for him.

He reached out for Sasuke's injured hand, rubbing his fingers against the wounds. Once they were covered in blood, Naruto quickly pressed two against the raven's entrance and pushed them in. The cry he got as a reward made the blonde himself moan and he basked in the feeling of the muscles tightening around his fingers, trying to push them out.

Starting to move the digits, Naruto leaned down and swallowed Sasuke's entire arousal into his mouth. He started to bob his mouth in fast rhythm, closing his teeth around the base and running them up the length. Every single bite he gave to the swollen flesh earned him another pained moan until his prey was crying out his name every time he added the pressure or moved his fingers a bit rougher.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much more he could take. The pain was numbing, raging over him and clawing at his most sensitive areas like a storm, but with the pain came unbelievable, sick pleasure, pleasure that made his stomach churn and waves of nausea hit him at times. He just wanted to shove Naruto off and never see him again, yet at the same time he was pushing his hips up, begging for more. The pain was crazy, so crazy, but it was nothing compared to the maddening pleasure that took over him with the waves of pain, everything becoming a blurry mess when the third finger thrust inside him.

The raven felt something tearing inside him, a different type of pain smearing his inside with the blood that started dripping out of the wound inside him. He just didn't care, the pain mixing with the pleasure he got from Naruto's fingers. They were stretching him, rubbing the nerve ends in his ass, his back arching and nails digging into Naruto's shoulder. His injured shoulder burned like it was in fire yet he didn't give a damn. More pain meant more pleasure, and he knew Naruto loved him like this. The purrs the blonde let out made the mouth vibrate around his cock and the pleasure just added to the masochistic feeling, his back rubbing against the rough floor. The skin was probably breaking already, Sasuke couldn't tell, it was so numb already, but he didn't care, didn't care at all.

Despite the delicious cries of agony and pleasure, Naruto was quickly getting bored with this game. He spread his fingers once more as wide as they would go, grinning around the swollen flesh at the gasp he got as a reward before pulling back. The cock in front of his eyes was so hard he was afraid it might burst, pop just like a balloon that was too full, and he didn't really want it to happen. Sasuke would never let him hunt him again if that happened.

Chuckling at himself, Naruto quickly tore his fingers out, finding them surprisingly yet delightfully red still.  
"Good boy, S'uke, you're bleeding from the inside as well... How sweet of you", he purred, sucking on his fingers thoughtfully. The hand had disappeared from his shoulder and it was now stroking the erection in front of his eyes, making a sly glint appear in the blue orbs.  
"Don't get ahead of me..."

Sasuke had no time to prepare himself, the only warning he got was an angry tug when his legs were pulled on Naruto's shoulders and then the blonde's cock was there, filling him like nothing else could. The raven was sure if there was anything more he would explode or be torn into half, he was so full yet he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He felt so perfect for a passing moment, he didn't even miss his knife, not at all.

And then Naruto started moving and he couldn't think, couldn't form a single thought. Back and forth, back and forth the little monster moved, the wound inside Sasuke pulsing as it was roughly abused. Pleasure was coursing through him until he could barely tell what was causing it, but even through the almost unbearable haze he could tell that the other wasn't satisfied.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl, bolting backwards. His prey was good, Sasuke was moaning like he should and everything was so good, yet it wasn't enough. Not even the cry of displeasure that came from Sasuke when he was suddenly all empty again was enough to make Naruto smile. He stared at his prey for a moment, his eyes becoming thin slits as he thought.

Moving fast and swift like an animal he grabbed Sasuke by the sides and threw him over to his stomach, momentarily relishing in the cry of surprise and pain he got. Then he took a hold of the pale hips and pulled until they were high in the air, his lover's head still down on the ground.  
"That's better", Naruto murmured, not wasting time as he thrust in again, his hand immediately sneaking into that lovely black hair and yanking, forcing the other's head backwards. Oh, so pretty curves, on his neck, it looked just perfect...

It was too much. The rough floor against his knees and elbows, Naruto relentlessly pounding into him, the hand pulling his head backwards...  
"Na-ah! Naruto! It's... Naruto!" The other's name became a wordless scream of pleasure as white stars exploded behind Sasuke's eyes and cum burst out of his cock, staining the floor and bits of his stomach.. His orgasm took him higher than ever before, making his whole body so tense it would've hurt had he not been so high, and from the distance he heard Naruto's feral moan that sounded almost like a victorious howl before everything went black.

The next thing Sasuke knew was the cold. He was sure he hadn't been unconscious for much longer than maybe a minute, but he was already getting cold. Sweat was drying on his skin with blood, wounds closing, and his shoulder... Oh, his shoulder. The pain made him cringe.

And then he saw the bright azure blue eyes staring directly at his from the floor level where his head was resting.

"Hello, Sasuke. Are you feeling good again?"

That would've been an overstatement and Sasuke slowly shook his head, something flashing in the blue eyes.

"Why not? Are you cold?"

A nod, and the eyes flashed again.

"That's good, that's good! If you're cold, then I can warm you up and we can still continue! See, I didn't get satisfied just yet..."

Without a warning Sasuke was yanked up by his hair, his abused scalp protesting loudly against the treatment. A loud shriek tore up from Sasuke's throat and he tried to grab Naruto's hair, only to have his hand swatted away. They were now sitting face to face, and as the raven quickly glanced down he was presented with a very obvious, very hard erection between Naruto's legs. Why was it... Hadn't the blonde come with him?

"Oh, it got up again!" Naruto informed cheerfully as if he had read Sasuke's thoughts, and then added some pressure to Sasuke's head.  
"Get down now!" His happy voice was slowly turning lower, to that animalistic commanding growl it often got, and Sasuke found it the best to lean down.

He gave the swollen flesh a couple of licks, the fingers buried in his hair immediately tightening their hold.

Naruto let out a sigh and his hips jerked, the observant eyes still watching his beautiful prey. Right now Sasuke looked so edible, he was exactly where he belonged. That was the right place for his prey, between his legs like a submissive bitch that his was, his delicate body so full of Naruto's marks. They were everywhere, bites and bruises and scratches, they would show everyone who owned the raven. No-one else would touch his prey, his Sasuke, even while they were away. No-one would dare.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and swallowed quickly, his lips parting to try the head of Naruto's erection. He wasn't given any warning as the hands in his hair were suddenly pressing his face lower and he had no choice but to open his mouth. The raven gagged as the organ hit the back of his throat, the nausea rolling over him again, and he forced himself to breath even though there was no space for air anywhere. His nose was blocked with the wild blond curls and his mouth was so full it hurt, the corners of it stretching too much. He couldn't get air and Naruto didn't care, useless gasps trying to get him more oxygen.

Sasuke pressed his hands to Naruto's thighs, earning him just a low moan from the blonde. He knew Naruto was watching, he knew the other could see it... He gagged again, his vision starting to already flicker from the lack of oxygen, and then Naruto suddenly pulled his head backwards. Not enough to release his mouth for other use but enough to give him space to breath. The raven tasted the air carefully, filling his lungs with it, and reminded himself to never stop breathing. Even when he was dead he'd definitely not stop, air was too delicious.

The hands were urging him to get deeper again and this time he did, willingly so, starting to bob his head. The hips began moving as well, thrusting into his mouth, the head of Naruto's cock hitting the back of his throat every time but he didn't care. Saliva was spilling out of Sasuke's mouth to his chin as he tried to keep his lips lubricated enough, the wounds there hurting like they were on fire.

Naruto's breathing became more erratic and the raven's ears caught few murmured words of praise, his heart making an odd skip. The hunter was so commanding, so controlling, yet every time it made Sasuke feel so weird inside, so warm and...

His mouth filled with hot liquid and he was suddenly coughing, trying not to choke on it. It was everywhere, going down his throat, spilling out of his mouth, even in his nose... The raven swallowed and spat, feeling Naruto's eyes on him the whole time. He didn't look up, not wanting to annoy the blonde, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't happen anymore anyway, That animal had gotten what he'd wanted, now he was satisfied...

"That was so good, Sasuke, what a good boy you are... I knew you'd be good, I love you so much!" Calloused hands caressed his hurting jaw and then stroked his neck and all the way to his back until Naruto was practically bent over him, his nails drawing odd pattern to Sasuke's back.

Sasuke didn't have the strength to move. The wounds all over his body were burning like hell and he was so sore, so sore all over, he didn't have enough strength even for killing Itachi any more. It felt like Naruto had sucked everything out of him, his energy and willpower as well, and the nails that were now breaking his skin again were absorbing the rest. There wasn't nothing left in him anymore, he just wanted to go and kill, kill his brother for there was nothing else for him to do.

The knife wasn't that far away. He could see it in front of him in the corner. Sasuke's tired eyes tried to count the distance, a quick glance telling him that Naruto was busy doing something to his wounded back. The raven tried to move his still uninjured hand, otherwise keeping still to not attract attention. The blonde didn't seem to notice, his fingers still walking around the pale back, and slowly Sasuke prepared to dash, his eyes glued on his knife.

"...and I could come with you tonight, and hunt your brother down for you, and then we could be together and go home like you said and..."

Home? Sasuke didn't' remember. Naruto couldn't help him, no-one could. He locked his ears from the blonde's voice and counted in his head. Three, two, one... Attack! Sasuke jumped forward, pushing the surprised blonde out of balance as he dashed forward towards his knife. In less than a second his fingers curled around the familiar handle and he felt more strength pour into him from the knife. The raven spun around, a pair of shocked blue eyes meeting his own as he raised the knife.

"Sasuke, what? I love-!"

The knife came down and blood splattered out of where it tore into the slim body. Hot drops stained Sasuke's hand and stomach, the knife sliding deeper and deeper, more blood coming out. Sasuke watched it fascination, the horrible animalistic scream of pain going unheard by his ears. He didn't care, it wasn't Itachi's cry, he didn't care.

"Why did you..." Naruto's voice was weak, almost a whine as he slowly turned to look down from Sasuke's eyes to the knife that had slid into his side. It was almost as if he couldn't feel the pain, the knife not belonging there at all.  
"But I just said... I'd help..."

He was so different, so different to what he'd been just a moment ago. Not the hunter anymore, just a lost puppy.

Sasuke blinked and slowly pulled the knife back. From the floor he picked a piece of his own shirt and rubbed the knife as clean as he could, his twisted mind paying no attention to Naruto as the blonde collapsed to the floor, letting out a loud whine.

"S'uke..."

No answer.

"But I never hurt you... Why did you hurt me? I never hurt you..."

Slowly the dark eyes turned to Naruto's direction and an odd look of understanding and affection briefly flashed in them. Ignoring the aches in his body, Sasuke reached towards the blond-haired head, smiling a little. He stroked the hair gently and Naruto lifted his head, pressing to the touch.

"I see you're sleepy. I'm going now, to kill Itachi. It won't take long, I promise. I'll just kill him and then I come back, I'll come to get you and then we'll go home together. When there's no Itachi we can live together and go out of this place. But you can sleep until then, I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

A weak smile fluttered to Naruto's face and he nodded weakly, he eyes squeezing shut as he drew in a breath.  
"That's good... Sounds good, S'uke..."

But the raven had stood up already, his left arm hanging limp and useless by his side as he took a step towards the door.  
"See you then, Naruto. Good night."

The blue eyes followed closely as the other man slowly dragged his limping body to the door, blood flowing down his body in thin streams, and a feral grin crossed Naruto's face, a low chuckle escaping his lips.  
"I'll wait, S'uke... And if you don't come... I'll hunt you down, my prey, I'll never stop hunting you..." And then he closed his eyes and let his head fall to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Whether you like it or not, please review!


End file.
